


Return To The Spirit World

by Jxssimarie



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, Spirited Away, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxssimarie/pseuds/Jxssimarie
Summary: After two whole years of Chihiro waiting to see Haku again, reoccurring nightmares lure her back to the ‘Spirit World’ where she first started her journey long ago. Will Haku still be alive? Is he alright? Is he still the same? Will evil separate the two yet again? Find out it ‘Return To The Spirit World’ A thrilling sequel to the movie ‘Spirited Away’





	1. Is It Wrong To Miss Him

Even today, Chihiro still remembered her times in the Spirit World. Well, any ten year old would remember such an event.

Two years ago, Chihiro, her mother, and her father drove off onto a path, thinking it would be a short cut to their new home. Instead, it was indeed, a ticket for disaster, wonder, and magic. They walked through the city, following a delicious scent. Once they had found the source ,they began pigging out, devouring all of the food. Chihiro ran off to meet a boy named Haku who insisted he had met her when she was younger. He warned her she had to leave the city before night. Chihiro failed at this, after finding her parents to have turned into pigs, literally.

Chihiro got a job at the local bathhouse from the mean owner, Yubaba. Once meeting Haku, along with two other spirits, Lin and Kamajii, Chihiro traveled to meet Yubaba's twin sister. Her mission was set to save the injured Haku by returning the gold seal he had stole from Yubaba's sister, Zeneba

Zeniba had welcomed Chihiro and her friends and accepted Haku's apology. Haku had helped Sen remember her real name which was Chihiro, after Yubaba had stole it. After remembering past memories, Chihiro helped Haku remember his real name, which freed him. His real name had been Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, also known as Haku, and he was the spirit of the Kohaku River. Haku made a deal with Yubaba which freed Chihiro and her parents. Then they returned to the human world. Chihiro hasn't seen Haku since. But he had promised they would see each other again.

It's been two years since that, and still, Chihiro can't stop thinking about Haku. She dreamed of them meeting again. With how impatient she truly was, this was a difficult task. Even with all the trouble that had occurred in the Spirit World, she still thought of it as her one and only home.

She missed the Spirit World more than anything. But, she seemed to miss Haku more. The Spirit World had been the most magical place she had ever seen. She dreamed of going there once again, but knew her parents wouldn't allow it. They, were the only thing standing in her way of visiting.

But she knew, even if she did visit, there was no guaranteeing she would be able to enter the world once again.

Chihiro's best friend Mei had been the only person who knew of her great adventure in the Spirit World. Mei had tried believing, but she couldn't. Who would? The only evidence Chihiro had of this world was the hair band Zeneba, No-Face, and Yubaba's son made for her. But Mei still understood, and enjoyed Chihiro's stories of this wondrous world.

Many times before, Mei had tried to convince her to run away to the Spirit World, but Chihiro just couldn't even if the bridge had been so close to her house.

Remembering all of these good memories always brought her to tears. She sometimes became furious at how Haku had told her they would soon meet again. But it had been two whole years since then.

Was Haku okay? Did he forget about me? Is he in trouble? It appears she would never discover the answers to any of those questions.

Maybe, one day she would. But for now , All Chihiro could do was cry, dream, and keep hope.


	2. Her Return

Chihiro jumped out of bed, startled from the nightmare she had.

It was terrible, Chihiro had returned to the Spirit World in her dream, to find Haku to have been dead.

Tears began rolling down her face. She hated the thought of even imagining Haku that way. She knew he was a fighter, and he was most likely still 'alive'. But, she needed to know for herself.

She looked over at her clock, seeing it was 12am.

"I might as well just try..."

Chihiro tied her hair up with the hair band No-Face and Zeneba had made for her two years ago. Then, she tiptoed out the door, hoping her parents wouldn't hear her.

She headed towards the path where she had driven down before. Determined, she ran as fast as she could down the path and through the narrow tunnel, being careful not to trip.

Once across, she ran to where the Kohaku River had once been.

To Chihiro's surprise, the river stood where the dried up piles of rocks and dust once stood. Obviously, A lot has changed since she had last been there. She sat beside the river, gazing into it. As usual, she began day dreaming of meeting Haku once again. Now that the river was here, he obviously returned at the rivers' spirit.

"Haku, C-can you hear me?, I know I must seem crazy, coming back here just to see you. But I miss you and everyone in the Spirit World. How is Zeneba? How is No-Face? Or more importantly, how are you?"

Talking to herself, getting no response began eating at her. Soon she became furious.

"I came all the way out here! Running away from home to talk to you! And I get no response? I thought you were my friend Haku... I thought you cared about me."

Chihiro began crying, her tears falling into the river. With nothing else to do, she fell asleep right there, beside the Kohaku River.


	3. Haku

Chihiro woke in a start, feeling an icy cold hand gently holding her arm.

"W-who are you?"

She quickly turned around, realizing who it really was.

"Haku! Is it really you?"

"Haha, Yes it is me Chihiro"

"I-I Missed you!"

"I missed you too Chihiro, or should I say Sen? Haha"

"Anything big happen after I left?"

"Actually yes, Well first of all,I stood up to Yubaba and quit, Surprisingly, she's been much nicer since she met you."

"How's No-Face?"

"Currently he is working as Zeneba's apprentice"

"Well Haku, How have you been?"

"I enjoy being the Kohaku Rivers' Spirit yet again, I do stop in to visit Yubaba, No-Face, Zeneba, &, every once in a while though."

Even as happy as she had been, still tears shot out from Chihiro's eyes. They were tears of joy though. She had really missed Haku and everyone else. And, she was ready to make the Spirit World her real home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || So they meet again!


	4. The Key

Haku sighed.

"Well, Lately, I haven't been able to enter the Spirit World… I'm not sure why… It's as if it disappeared..."

"That's horrible!"

"Chihiro, would you like to come with me to try and enter the Spirit World again?"

"Of course!"

Haku and Chihiro ran across the shallow waters of the Kohaku River, darting towards the other side. Once on land again, they sped through the thought-to-be abandoned city.

"It's almost dark, eat this!" He handed me a small, round object. "I put a spell on it again, It will make sure you don't disappear if we are able to enter, or physically see the Spirit World".

I placed it in my mouth, swallowing it whole. The sky began to turn black, and yet the lanterns still did not begin lighting. I wondered why me and even Haku were unable to enter the Spirit World, I hoped everyone would be okay.

"Chihiro! W-why is your pocket glowing?" Haku screamed

I looked down at my side, noticing my bright, glowing pocket. I reached inside of my pocket, pulling out the hair tie Zeneba and No-Face had made me my last visit here.

"Why is it glowing Haku?" I responded

"Because it's the only piece you and I both have that is from the Spirit World"

"Oh… Well did you ever think maybe…. Just maybe it will help us enter the Spirit World again?"

"I'm not sure…. But it's worth it."


	5. Revenge

Yubaba carelessly slammed the door shut. She walked over to her desk, quickly pulling out a piece of paper, and a pen.

"That… Stupid… Chihiro! And her precious little Haku!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her 'Giant' baby, Boh, stomped out of his room, crying.

"Mommy! You leave Chihiro and Haku alone! Chihiro made me happy, And Haku helped make her happy, And when Chihiro's happy, I'M happy… If you try hurting Chihiro 'or' Haku, I'll cry…" Tears began quickly falling from his face.. "T-then I'll cry!"

Yubaba quickly ran to her son, Hugging him tightly while kissing Bohs' head.

"Oh don't worry sweetie! Mommy is here… Don't cry…"

"I won't cry… If you don't hurt Chihiro or Haku"..

"But Sweetie, You saw how much damage the two caused me.."

"Well that 'Damage' somehow made me Happy!"

"B-but…b-but…b-but…"

"But nothing mommy… "

"How About this… I will only cause pain to the two IF I ever see them in, or near this Bath House again?"

Boh wiped his tears away, A slight smile replacing the frown.

"F-fine… That's better…"

Yubaba smiled, guiding Boh into his room once again, and he quickly fell asleep.

She sat back down at her desk, revenge still her only mission..

"That little Chihiro, and that traitor Haku, Will face my wrath…" She whispered.

Suddenly, A small paper bird flew in through the window, guided by a gentle breeze. The paper bird slowly landed on a small carpet in front of Yubabas' desk. The paper bird soon transformed into her twin sister, Zeneba.

"Don't even think about touching my little Chihiro, nor, her love Haku..!" Zeneba screamed.

"I have the right to do anything I want to them, then again, Chihiro is just an ordinary human, And Haku is nothing more than a river spirit."

"Together they can be stronger , and smarter than you would think, Yubaba"

"They're both little idiots that I can easily outsmart."

"Fine then Yubaba, Do your worse, They will still turn out healthy, and heroic"

Yubaba flew out the door, to begin searching for her 'prey'. A smirk appeared on Zeneba's face as she quickly ran into Boh's room.

"Momma?" He whispered.

"Oh no Sweetie, It's your auntie Zeneba"

"Oh…"

"How would you like to work on a little mission for me?.. It involved Chihiro!"

"Chihiro? Of course!"

"You would have to be turned into a mouse yet again though…"

"I don't mind, As long as I'm far away from my mother as possible"

"Don't tell anyone about this! I will return tomorrow, In the evening to transform you, and give you more details about this 'mission'"

Zeneba quietly left, leaving Boh, To think about this more carefuly


	6. Is She Going Too Far?

The glowing from Chihiro's pocket began to fade, as the lights from the town were shining brighter than ever. The spirits happily spread through their town, resuming their usual night time activities. Every spirit remembered Chihiro who they grew to love long ago. This made walking to the bath house much easier for Haku and Chihiro.

They came closer and closer. Then a familiar face rushed towards them. The creature blocked the both from traveling any further. But why?

It was the one and only No Face. 

"No Face! What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to enter the bath house! And I thought you went to live and work with Zeneba long ago?!"

With No Face unable to understand the girl, or even talk to her, this confused all three. 

The spirit lifted his arm, pointing to the sky.  There. Yubaba circled the bath house, clearly searching for both Chihiro and Haku. 

No Face managed to push the two into a set of bushes. The two ducked in fright, not even knowing the meaning of this. Why would Yubaba want to hurt the two? Last time, they made the deal, end of story. She wasn't exactly 'happy' about it, but wasn't angered. Was she really that cold hearted? Wanting to make their return a sick game?

Most likely, then again, this was Yubaba we were talking about.

She flew over, soon returning to her room. No face  signaled the two so they could crawl out.

 "What was that for No Face?!?!" Chihiro screamed.

"Puh, muh..." No Face managed to choke out.

"Oh.. Almost forgot, you can't communicate with me."

"Yubaba is after us dear, As I expected. " Haku joined the conversation."

"What will we do Haku?"

"Easy. Stick to what we're hear for, and fight only if we need to!"


	7. New Deal

Haku held my hand as we ventured deep into the woods. I was slightly unsure of what our mission truly was, but I was so happy to be back. This was my one true home. I was even more glad to be by Hakus side once more. He always found a way to help and make me happy.

I looked up at Haku and choked out, "H-hey , Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course! You're one of my very best friends."

She sighed and looked down, walking a bit faster trying to get rid of him. He chased after me yelling out my name. I spotted a trail on my right, and chose to sprint down it. I looked back seeing how Haku was unable to find where I ran. I headed down a little farther, spotting a large rock. I sat on top of it, feeling the tears begin to form. I grew to accept Haku was older than me. I really felt close to him. A large part of me wanted him to like me more then just a stupid old friend. 

The dead silence of the woods was soon interrupted by a loud rustling of leaves. I stood up noticing a shadow in the distance, I sighed and spoke out, "Haku! Leave me alone!"

Soon, a familiar voice responded, "Chihiro? Dear, is it you?"


	8. Contract

I soon noticed who the voice had come from. Yubaba, the woman who once did all she could to try to take my life. Instead of running, a small part of my mind told me to stay and listen. As naive as I had been, I sat still as she approached me. She soon began to speak, 

"Chihiro, something seems to be bothering you..."

I snickered and looked away, "Why would I tell you, of all people, anything?"

"There doesn't seem to be anyone else around?"

I sighed and decided to vent , "I just hoped when I came back, Haiku would finally notice me, love me, care for me..."

She nodded in a way, telling me she understood what I meant. 

After a long silent pause, she spoke once more, 

"I can solve all of your problems, dear."

I hesitantly answered, "H-how so?"

"Quite easily. You see, Although a spirit, Haku still has a permanent age as we all do. His permanent age is 16. You are quite younger. "

"And your point is?"

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I can do just what makes you happy, I can sign a contract with you. I can make you the same age as Haku, PERMANENTLY. "

"Permanently?"

"Yes, isn't that what you want?"

"O-of course..."

"But, there is a catch, of course."

"What is it?"

"Well there are a few;

1\.   This decision will be final.

2\. You can never leave the Spirit World

3\. After a while you will lose all memory of your old life.

4\. Finally, you have a week. If Haku does not say , "I love you Chihiro" and mean it, I will own your soul.

Do we have a deal?"

I was hesitant, and quite scared. This was a lot to consider.


	9. New Start

The older woman pulled out the dull piece of paper in which the contract had been written on. She pulled out an inked feather, slowly handing it to me. I was still hesitant. This was indeed going to be a huge change. I finally made a decision. One that could either ruin or make my life better. I quickly carved my name into the paper and it quickly disappeared from my own view. She smirked and placed one hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready, Chihiro?"

"I'm ready."

A swirl of bright multicolored lights now surrounded my body. I looked around, and felt nothing different. I began to almost cry assuming the lady had tricked me and nothing would happen. Suddenly, the lights dulled and the woman was gone. I looked down at my feet and smiled. I was definitely taller. I walked over beside the lake looking down at my own reflection. I indeed saw many changes. For one, my clothes were torn. They could no longer fit my new and improved body. Next, I noticed my hair was much longer, and my face was tighter and a bit prettier than before. I soon noticed a big change, my bust had grown much larger. I looked down and sighed , "What in the world do I do with these things?"

I was indeed pleased with my new appearance.

I walked alongside the lake , simply thinking to myself, "How would I impress Haku?" I knew deep down I wouldn't be able to get him to realize anything. I still needed hope.


	10. Moonlit Treasures

I looked forward, being alarmed by a sudden rustling sound in the distance. To my surprise, it had been Haku, the one person I needed to speak to at the moment. He ran towards me . As he approached me, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. His icy cold touch sent shivers up my spine.

"Chihiro, I was so worried! You left so sudden I didn't even get to give you some food so you wouldn't---"

He scanned his eyes across my body very closely as I did the same to his. His jaw dropped as he began to speak. "Y-your body... a-and y-you're not fading..."

Tears began to stream down my face. I assumed he hadn't approved of my new image. I soon choked out, " I'm so sorry! I just..."

"What did you do?"

"D-don't you like it?"

He blushed a dark crimson and mumbled, " Of course!"

I quickly grabbed my chest at the bust that had just grown and giggled, "I'm not exactly sure what these are for yet."

He blushed darker and looked down, "You'll figure it out..."

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

He was hesitant, but answered with a smile, "Of course! You're like a little sister to me! Well, not so little anymore..."

I sat still, looking down. That wasn't the answer I wanted. 

I noticed my torn clothing, I needed to put together a new outfit, maybe more age appropriate. I sat up, walking Down the edge of the river. Haku ran after me screaming "Hey! Where are you running off to now?"

"Zeneba's ... I need a new outfit that will, well fit.." She looked down noticing she had been half naked. Her breasts popped out of the old shirt as did her butt in the now, way-too-short shorts. Haku noticed her discomfort and approached her.

He blushed , now beginning to notice how nice her new body had been, but chose to keep it to himself, since she had been so upset.

"You're obviously not used to having this body type..."

The moonlight reflected off of her chocolate brown eyes. He gazed into them for just seconds, then soon pulled away. He took off a light blue robe which he had been wearing, handing it to her. "You should be more comfortable in this..." His bare chest was now exposed. She began to blush dark. She wasn't used to these strange feelings towards boys.

She threw the robe on , gazing up into his eyes. To her surprise, he grabbed her by the waist pulling her thin body towards his. By instinct she wrapped her arms gently around his neck. He softly placed his lips onto hers , pulling away after a short moment.

Her face was now bright red, as was his.


	11. Hell

The week had quickly passed. With only two hours left, Chihiro knew she was a goner. She officially had lost all hope. She sat by the shore of the river, resting her head on a large rock. She dozed off, waking to a cloud of smoke. But this was ever so strange. Smoke? and so much... Outside? She rubbed her eyes, soon beginning to see a figure approaching in the distance.

     With a familiar body type, she knew her time had come. Yubaba appeared from within the cloud of smoke, a smirk stuck on her face.

"Oh you poor, poor dear.. Did all you could to impress your 'knight in shining armor ' and yet nothing worked. Hmph, you could've listened. Haku has always been a lone wolf. "

Chihiro backed away slowly, scared of her own fate. She soon shook off the fear, and spoke, "Go ahead you sick witch, do what you want. Kill me, torture me, take my damned soul. I have nothing more to live for. I won't fight. I agreed to the deal. Go ahead..." She began to cry.

     Haku had ignored her the whole rest of the week after the awkward kiss. Deep down she believed he hated her. Nothing was with it any longer.

     "Oh but you don't understand. I don't want to kill you. No, not just yet. You will now be my loyal daughter. More of a partner in crime relationship..." 

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh but you won't refuse, It's your only damn choice..."


	12. Hell

The week had quickly passed. With only two hours left, Chihiro knew she was a goner. She officially had lost all hope. She sat by the shore of the river, resting her head on a large rock. She dozed off, waking to a cloud of smoke. But this was ever so strange. Smoke? and so much... Outside? She rubbed her eyes, soon beginning to see a figure approaching in the distance.

     With a familiar body type, she knew her time had come. Yubaba appeared from within the cloud of smoke, a smirk stuck on her face.

"Oh you poor, poor dear.. Did all you could to impress your 'knight in shining armor ' and yet nothing worked. Hmph, you could've listened. Haku has always been a lone wolf. "

Chihiro backed away slowly, scared of her own fate. She soon shook off the fear, and spoke, "Go ahead you sick witch, do what you want. Kill me, torture me, take my damned soul. I have nothing more to live for. I won't fight. I agreed to the deal. Go ahead..." She began to cry.

     Haku had ignored her the whole rest of the week after the awkward kiss. Deep down she believed he hated her. Nothing was with it any longer.

     "Oh but you don't understand. I don't want to kill you. No, not just yet. You will now be my loyal daughter. More of a partner in crime relationship..." 

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh but you won't refuse, It's your only damn choice..."


	13. Sudden Hope

At that moment, Chihiro's heart broke into a million pieces. He never came to save her. Maybe he truly didn't care. Maybe returning had simply been a mistake. She felt light headed and soon blacked out. 

     When she woke , she had been placed in a very large dim and dreary room. Chihiro knew she had finally lost. All she could do now was obey Yubaba and hope to survive. 

      The door swung open , revealing the witch who had captured her. The woman observed her very closely, smiled, and spoke, "Hello daughter, I'm glad you've finally woken , I was ever so worried..."

Chihiro looked up , forcing the words out, "I'm glad you were worried.., mother..." 

She smirked with satisfaction , turning to leave. 

    After she stepped out the young girl heard a loud knocking from the large window. She ignored them at first, but it soon grew louder.

She stood , swinging the shutter doors open to find him waiting right there in front of her. He had finally come. Haku.


	14. The Big Plan

"Chihiro! Why are you here? it took me forever to find you..."

I simply responded by looking away. Even though she knew Haku had been clueless, and could never force him to love her, it still hurt how he never came. 

He glanced down and sighed, "There's a lot you've been hiding from me... Your body appears to be older, you came to the enemy's territory willingly, and more importantly, you're ignoring me. "

She sighed as well, realizing it was only fair to tell him everything since now nothing could be changed. 

"Haku... I do have a lot to explain... I love you... I always have. That's the main reason why I came back. I made a deal with Yubaba, that I had a week. She would give me the body I wanted and would need to get you to say you loved me within that week... Because it never happened, I'm stuck here in the Spirit World as her daughter... for eternity.." On the last word she began to choke and stutter, feeling the tears begin to form in her eyes. 

Haku stood still, a bit speechless. 

"I did this... you would have been free if it weren't for me..."

Almost crying she screamed out, "No! This isn't your fault! Even if you were to know, you wouldn't be able to fake love..."

"But..."

"Get out of here! I'll be fine... "

Haku refused to leave. He grabbed Chihiro and flew out of the window. She screamed and kicked, but soon realized it was useless. Once on the ground you spoke, "Just go. This is my home now... "

"No. Chihiro, I'm getting you out of here.."

"But Haku, you really don't understand... This IS my home now. I'm a spirit. I could never leave..."

"Chihiro, you really don't understand, she's done this to many others before. You could leave, she just took away all of your memories of how to return."

A bit confused , she looked up. "Really?"

"Really... And I'm taking you home."

"Maybe I don't want to go home..."

"Well, even if I have to drag you against your own will, we're leaving..."

"We?"

"Yes... we."


	15. Last Minute Complications

As he promised, we were both ready to leave. Of course, we waited til daylight when most of the Spirits slept in until the next night. 

The thought of leaving this world terrified me. I didn't remember what home had been anymore. Either way, with this body I would no longer be able to live with my family without being able to explain myself.

I shook my head, realizing Haku had been far ahead of me. I ran toward him, smiling brightly. Even as a smiled, his face stood cold. I knew something had been wrong. All I could do at this point was pretend, just as he had been doing, and act like everything would be okay. 

He grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. Since Yubaba had taken many of my past memories, I couldn't even picture where we would have to go. Soon, everything came back. I looked forward, finally seeing the abandoned train station, where I now knew it would lead us back to the living world. Still a cold look on his face, he pulled us forward. The tunnel had to be about thirty degrees. I shivered , pushing myself forward. 

Finally, we reached the end of the tracks, where the two very familiar spirit statues had stood from my first trip into the damned realm. Although I promised myself I would never leave the Spirit World, I was a bit relieved to be out, nearly home. I held Haku close. as we both began to run ahead. 

However, something very similar to an invisible force seemed to do its best to drag Haku back. Ignoring this, he pushed forward. 

Haku glanced down at me, now forcing a smile onto his face. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He soon pulled away, beginning to choke. Alarmed, I stood back as he dropped to his knees, unable to breathe.


	16. Tragedy

"Haku!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. He still forced a pain filled smile onto his face. He reached up, placing a hand on my cheek, "Chihiro,"

"Haku... Don't leave me alone..."

He laughed , placing his other hand on my heart, "I'll never leave you alone ever again. I'll always be right here, making sure you're okay. I love you Chihiro, and I always have."

I burst out in tears, clutching onto his body. "N-No... You're a Spirit... you can't die..."

"I never told you, I needed to get you out of there... When Spirits leave the Spirit World, they quickly die. Nobody knows where they go.."

"It's all my fault..."

"Don't blame this on yourself. It's my own fault.."

He coughed up a huge gush of blood, clutching onto his own throat. I could only sit still and watch which had been the most painful experience ever. 

I glanced away, then back again. His now lifeless body soon began to fade away. I attempted to grab onto him but found I had only been swatting air. 

He was gone. Forever. He risked his own life for me and I will never be able to repay him. 

She sat very still, knees close to her chest, sobbing and crying out his name to find no response.


	17. Insanity

"Young local girl, Chihiro Ogino has finally returned. This young girl has been missing for four years, she first went missing at age twelve. Investigators suspect she was brutally tortured and brainwashed. The young girl is not at a safe mental state and is unable to to tell police what happened to her. She is currently under close observation at a local Mentally Insane Asylum for girls. All the girl has said so far seemed to be nonsense about a male named Haku. Police suspect that was the name of the man who abducted her and are currently locating the individual. "

..........................................................

"What is your name?"

"Chihiro Ogino..."

"Very good... How old are you?"

"W-Well I use to be twelve..."

"Yes, but how old are you right now?"

"I'm sixteen. Yubaba , the cold witch made a deal with me..."

"Who is Yubaba?"

"An evil witch sent from hell, she's the devil. "

"Did she kidnap you?"

"No! I signed a ..."

"A?"

"A contract! Yes indeed another contract!"

"Hmph, tell me about this Haku..."

"He's an angel. Always protected me from evil, but this time I couldn't help him , but he did help me..."

"Where is he?"

Chihiro burst into tears hugging her knees tight against her chest, "I don't know... I t-think he's dead..."

"Did you kill him?"

"I don't remember!"

"Damnit Chihiro, just think..."

"I think I did... Yes, I caused his death... I did...'

"Did he hurt you?"

"Only once... one simple time.. "

The man stood and left, quickly scribbling down notes into his journal. Everything came to Chihiro at once. Haku had been dead, you were marked as insane, and you'd never be able to speak to him again.

She fell onto the floor, face first sobbing. For a quick moment her eyes grew heavy and begged for rest. Soon giving in she dozed off into a sweet darkness and silence. Pure serenity.


	18. Picking Up The Pieces

The last six months of Chihiro's life were spent wasted at a nearby psychiatric facility. During this time she was labeled as crazy and forced to believe all of her time spent in the spirit world was only a sick illusion. Although she was originally accused of murder, the charges were later dropped for no clear evidence of any wrong doings. Haku and his death was only a delusion, according to everyone except for herself. Chihiro knew what she saw and knew she was not crazy but had to go along with the therapy sessions in order to be released.

Shortly after being released Chihiro realized that at only 17, she was still young and had a world of opportunity ahead. It was an easy decision for her to enroll in classes for the fall semester. It was always a dream of hers to teach children so she chose to take a major in childhood education. Between her school work and lingering memories of the spirit world, everything started to overwhelm her after only a few months in. 

That November, one night she decided that what she needed was a night out in town with some friends tagging along. They all chose a nearby night club known as 'Dragon's Place'. Dressed in a silk black dress with her brown hair tied back, it felt exhilarating to be out of the house dancing around entirely carefree. Dancing and singing along with the dj with two of her closest friends, everything seemed to be okay for once. 

That is until suddenly a sense of nausea comes over her. Now still in place Chihiro looks out into the distance, realizing she cannot catch her breath. No one around seems to notice sending her into a panic. You're okay, you're okay. 

The worlds floated around in her head, not reassuring her the slightest bit. 

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard in her head, sending an icy chill down her spine. I'm here. The words terrified her. The gentle voice of the man she loved so dearly. Haku.. 

Chihiro knew if he really was ever real, she had seen him die. He dissipated never to be seen again. He was dead, gone forever. Her mind was only paying tricks on her. Gasping for air the voice faded and she found herself able to control herself again. The nausea getting even worse, Chihiro sprinted out of the back doors to the club, kneeling over onto the ground gagging. Trying her very best to collect herself and avoid puking, she sat there knees to her forehead, sobbing out loud.

Moments passed before a pale man with dark short hair and green eyes sat down beside her. "Miss, are you alright?" 

 

Quite embarrassed Chihiro jumped up and wiped away any stray tears. "I'm fine.. just not feeling well.."

Now standing, the strange man before her was much taller, his green eyes sending a sense of comfort over her. 

With a smile he insisted, "Can I walk you home? You're in no shape to be heading anywhere by yourself."

Not knowing whether or not to trust this stranger, she hesitated before finally agreeing. He was right that she was in bad shape.


	19. Nostalgia

Once Chihiro returned to her apartment with the strange man she encountered at the club, it was all to clear this sense of nausea was not going to leave her alone so easily. With a slight whimper the girl managed out , "I don't feel so well..." 

The man , tears forming in his eyes, whispered out , "I'm sorry, Chihiro..." 

Suddenly everything went black. Chihiro could hear her own thoughts , but nothing else . Thoughts raced through her mind . Am I dead? Did he kidnap me? Is this the end? 

These voices continued on , giving her no relief from all of the possibilities . She took a deep breath in - and just like that a sense of relief and comfort overcame her. She felt safe even though she didn't quite know what was happening . 

After what seemed like hours - maybe even days, her eyes fluttered open , streams of beautiful golden lights strung up above her . Sitting up , her eyes widened when taking in her surroundings . She was home. The familiar tracks and fields of the spirit world were quickly recognized. I'm crazy ... it's all happening again... 

Before she could even collect her thoughts , the familiar voice of the man she met earlier. His dark hair and green eyes seemed so much more familiar now . "I would never leave you ... You know that..."

A smile stained the young woman's face, an overwhelming sense of joy flooding through her . Even if she was crazy - she needed this moment, she needed her closure. "I knew it was you .. I just knew it." 

"I had to give you some time to heal ... and I needed to heal as well... I've been hiding out on the very edge of this world , waiting until it was time."

"Time for what?" 

"The right time for you to return... Last time was too soon ... Thats why everything went so wrong ... There is something I need to show you ..." 

The words left her in suspense, she could not even fathom how to respond to that. Somehow she knew this visit would change her life forever .


	20. A Prophecy

Haku led the girl to a small cabin - where she assumed he had been hiding out. Once inside he took a few moments digging through various boxes , finally pulling out a small painting. With shaky hands , he gave it over to Chihiro. Her eyes widened , taking in every shocking detail of the image . The painting was very old - you could see where small chips of paint have fallen off . The image clearly showed Haku along with a girl who closely resembled Chihiro. 

"There is a lot you don't remember ..."

"I don't understand ... this is such an old painting ... before I even met you .."

"That's where you're wrong ... Many , many years ago we both ruled the Spirit World together ...  While I am the spirit of the Kohaku River , you were the spirit of beauty and purity . Under our watch , Yubaba could never get away with practicing dark magick and all of the evil deeds she wished to go through with. Knowing this , she poisoned you in hopes of your spirit dying and never returning ... I was crushed and heartbroken for so long , I took a step down... That moment you lost your shoe in the river as a young girl, I knew it was you , I knew you had been reborn ... You are my Queen and I will do everything I can to protect you ..."

"That's why I've always felt out of place ... whenever I'm here I feel like I'm home."

"You are home, Chihiro ... If that is what you wish, I will not force this ... but the longer you stay here the more you will remember this world and the less you will remember of the human world .."

This was all so much for the woman to take in, but somehow - even as wild as it sounded - it all made sense to her .That is why she has always been drawn to not only here , but mainly to Haku.


End file.
